Itachi's First Love
by Izzy Schiffer
Summary: A sappy love story about Itachi and his first love!
1. Chapter 1

_ok dudes, first fic, so dont be harsh XD_

_it was a random idea, but i think its pretty awsome so far_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_

_XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX_

Chapter 1

Itachi lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Thinking about how wonderful it would be in the future to have a wife and a couple dozen kids running around. He smirked at the idea, then stood up, and looked through the mirror at his complexion. He frowned, grabbed the pink hairbrush lying on the table, and delicately brushed his silky black hair.

In another room, a six-year-old Sasuke was sitting on the couch, watching Dora the Explorer, getting very interactive with it, repeating almost everything she said, and pointing childishly at the TV. He preferred to stay as far away from Itachi. He could be scary sometimes.

In front of his mirror, Itachi pulled the brush one last time through his hair and carefully put it into a neat ponytail. He arose, just in time to answer the phone. He skipped around joyfully, happy to hear the voice of one of the prettiest ninjas he had ever met. She had long black hair, similar to his own, but put up in a gorgeous fashion that he adored. She was skinny, but not too skinny, with a decent sized chest, and glasses that brought out her beautiful dark pink eyes.

He began to shiver with joy as she spoke calmly into the phone.

"Hi, Itachi?"

"Yes, gorgeous?"

"Uhhh, OK then. Anyways, sensei told me to tell you to join us at the training grounds in like five minutes, Kay?

"Oh, yeah, sure. Ummm, thanks for calling," Itachi choked out nervously.

"Sure," she said as she quickly hung up on him.

Itachi slowly let go of the phone, then with no warning, slapped himself across the face.

"GOD! WHY CAN'T I TALK TO A GIRL! OH MY GOD I JUST TOTALLY RUINED ANY CHANCE I HAD OF EVER GOINT OUT WITH HER! AAAAAHHH! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" He began to bang his head on the wall closest to him screaming, "WHY, WHY, WHY!!!"

"Itachi?" his mom called, walking into the room, "are you okay?"

He quickly stopped and turned to his mother his forehead bright read. "Yeah, sure," he replied quickly, tuning toward the back door to meet with his sensei at the training grounds.

"Hang on there, Itachi, are you sure?"

"Yeah, Mom," he said. "I have to go meet sensei now, so I might be home late." He began picking up a few things, "See ya later," he said kissing her forehead.

She watched him walk out the door, as a dumbfounded look came upon her face. "God," she thought shaking her head, "what is wrong with my children?"


	2. Chapter 2

_hope you all liked chapter 1:D_

_pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase dont forget to reveiw, im working real hard on this..._

_XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX_

Chapter 2

Itachi walked through Konoha, his back hunched over, his legs barely lifting from the ground. He grabbed his head band from his backpack and tied it snuggly around his forehead. As he lowered his arms, he let out a huge sigh and turned the corner.

In a minute or so, he was standing next to his other teammate, who was trying to cheer him up. "Oh come on Itachi," he said, patting his back, "smile at least once."

Itachi replied with a quiet grunt and shoved him away. "Would you leave me alone, I don't need you to be bothering me right now!"

"Fine, fine" the scrawny boy replied, brushing off his shirt. "Jeez, Itachi, you're always so emo."

Itachi glared at him, walked to a nearby tree and leaned against it.

"BOO!"

Itachi felt someone jump up behind him, their hands grabbing his shoulders. He jumped up and screamed loudly.

The person laughed uncontrollably as they walked up in front of him.

Itachi began to blush as he saw who it was. It was the love of his life, her pink eyes glistening behind her black-framed glasses.

"GOOD ONE ANZ!!!" screamed the scrawny boy as he high-fived her.

She turned her attention back to Itachi, who was staring at his feet, blushing uncontrollably.

She put her face close to his. "Oh my god, I think he's blushing," she said with a giggle.

He quickly looked away so that she couldn't know for sure, and tried to calm down with deep breathes. He walked away from her, to a different tree, and sad next to it, fiddling with his pant leg.

"Hey there," Anz said as walked in front of him. "You okay?" she asked considerably as she sad down next to him. "I mean, I didn't think you'd get so embarrassed."

"I wasn't embarrassed," he mumbled as he turned away, feeling his face go warm.

"Oh come on Itachi, loosen you, talk some more. I mean, it's not that weird to talk to me, is it?" she said with a puzzled look on her face.

"No, no! It's not that," Itachi said defensively as he looked into her eyes, and then quickly turned away when they met his own.

She giggled, then turned around to see their sensei walking onto the grounds, patting the scrawny boy on the back giving him a friendly hello. She quickly took Itachi's hand and jumped up, dragging him along to go greet their thirty-year-old man.

"Hey there, Anz, Itachi," he said, nodding to the both of them, "good evening. I figure, since we trained together, I'd call you guys over tonight," he stated scratching the back of his head. "So let's start with combat. I'll train with Zechi," he announced, pointing at the scrawny boy, "Anz, you can train with Itachi."

Anz squealed and dragged Itachi to a clear area on the training grounds. She placed him in a spot near a huge tree, and walked away about five feet away. She reached for a kunai and took her stance, and gestured to Itachi to do the same.

When he was what seemed to be ready, Anz charged toward him, zigzagging at an undetectable speed. Immediately, Itachi activated his sharingan and spun around to catch her foot, coming close to his face. She spun in the air, in an attempt to punch him, but failed. Immediately, she jumped back, looked into his eyes, smiled, then made a few hand signs, She disappeared into the nearby forest, and in her place, was a ferocious looking guinea pig, it's mouth wide open, spit dripping off the edges of it's mouth.

Itachi was surprised at the new jutsu, but thought of a simple solution to counterattack. He too made his won hand signs, put his hand to his mouth, and put the poor animal up in flames.

Anz, angered by his actions, came up behind him, throwing shurikens wildly and swinging around her sword, which she kept on her back and used ion special occasions.

Itachi, seeing everything with his sharingan, knew he next move, and blocked the attacks effortlessly. But something he didn't expect to see was a small tear in her eye. He was so surprised, and dumbfounded, he was close to being slashed by her sword. In a moment's notice, he blocked it with his kunai, grabbed her hand, and hugged her. "Sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to kill it."

And with that, he slipped away, with a horrible feeling in his stomach.

_XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX_

_im woking on riting more, please keep reading. XD_

_REVEIWS will be luved :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_WHEEE, nother chapter. XD_

_Hope u likey._

_PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!_

_XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX_

Chapter 3

Itachi jumped from roof to roof, a tear forming in his eye. He wiped it away, and sniffed heavily. He wasn't going to cry.

Anz was following closely being him, trying hard to keep up with his fast pace. She didn't mean for her little trick to hurt him.

Itachi made it to a large tree, landed on a decent sized branch, and slumped down on top of it.

Anz was standing at lease twelve feet away, watching a depressed Itachi fiddle with a random kunai.

She slowly approached him, a cheerful smile forming across her face.

He looked up at her, then looked back down, and got ready to disappear into the darkening night.

She grabbed him by the arm and smiled. "Jeez, Itachi, your eyes do see everything."

He looked back at her with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What I mean is," she began, "you fell for my whole plan, but I didn't expect you to see that last surprise attack." She began scratching the back of her head, "I kinda hadn't planned that far, heh heh."

Itachi stared at her wide-eyed, half angry, half relieved. He let out a huge sigh and looked Anz in the eyes. He watched the little bit of light glisten onto them. He smiled.

Anz cocked her head as she saw his huge grin. She began frantically feeling her face. "Is there something there?" she asked, horrified.

"No," he answered with a giggle.

She frowned at him and flipped her hair out of her eyes.

"Hey," Itachi said shyly, "would you… umm… would you like to … uhh… g-go out with me sometime? You know, for like, dinner, or something…"

Anz looked at him, puzzled, then surprised, then immediately overjoyed. She squealed obnoxiously, jumping up and down, her hands on Itachi's shoulders. She stopped, looked at his surprised face, and as calmly as she could, said yes.

He smiled and looked at her with a new admiration.

Anz calmed down quickly and asked the time. They soon came to an agreement, and Itachi walked home excited for the upcoming day.

Once at home, he glided through the front door, down the hall, and into his bedroom, where he spun twice and plopped down onto his bed in the corner of the room. Staring at the ceiling, he daydreamed of Anz and him, on their date. He turned to face the wall and drifted into a heavy sleep, dreaming of Anz lying next to him.

_XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX_

_IM WRITING MORE!!!! Just wait :D_

_Pleaaaaaseeee review!!!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_I hope you all like this story so far!_

_im enjoying riting it. XD_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX_

Chapter 4

Itachi's eyes opened slowly as he sat up yawning. He stretched his arms and sat up to go and take a shower. At noon, he was going to meet Anz for lunch at the ramen shop.

Anz had woken up a little later than planned, and frantically tried to get ready on time. She waved good-bye to her parents and ran off to Itachi's house. She wanted to surprise him at his front door.

Itachi finished brushing his damp hair, and stood up to find his shoes and wallet.

In another room, the young Sasuke had convinced his mom to let him play outside for a while. He walked to the front door and opened it to see Anz standing over him. He was frightened at first and walked back to get a full view at the tallish figure.

Anz looked down at his pudgy face and smiled. She bent down to her knees to be at eye level with him. "Hey there," she said, ruffling Sasuke's hair, "Who are you cutie?"

He pushed her hand away and proudly announced his name to be Sasuke.

Anz smiled at him and giggled.

She stood up and asked him if Itachi lived there.

Sasuke looked up at her and nodded. He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the kitchen, where Itachi was talking to his father.

Sasuke let go of Anz at the entrance and waddled up to Itachi. He tugged on his older brother's pant leg and began repeating his name over and over again, "Itachi, Itachi, Itachi."

Itachi glanced down to see Sasuke's annoyed face.

"What do you want squirt?" he demanded.

Sasuke pointed at Anz standing in the doorway, smiling and waving.

Itachi suddenly turned bright red and quickly walked over to her. He said a polite farewell to his father and grabbed Anz by the hand and led her out of the house.

Anz watched Itachi as they walked down the road. He was staring at his feet, avoiding her smiling face.

She laughed at how embarrassed he had gotten from the previous incident.

"Was that little boy your brother?" she asked.

Itachi nodded and smiled in an unsure fashion.

"He looks a lot like you," she said with a smile.

Itachi quickly looked away.

Anz laughed as they continued walking.

"Your father looks like a very serious dude," she commented.

Itachi looked at her, then looked ahead. "Yeah," he answered, "He's a nice guy though," he added, a larger smile forming on his face,

She looked at him admirably and smiled. With that, she reached into her pocket and took out a colorful bracelet made from embroidery thread. She held it out in front of him.

"Here," she began, "I made it for you last night. You like?"

He took it in his hand and fiddled with it. "Wow," he said, "this is amazing."

He clutched it in his fist, and tried to tie it around his wrist.

"Here," Anz giggled, "let me help."

He held out his hand and smiled at her as she tried to tie the bracelet around his muscular wrist. He began to laugh at her. She looked up at him and playfully slapped his shoulder.

"God, Itachi, you're so mean," she joked, laughing hysterically.

He smiled and they laughed together as they walked down the road.

_XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX_

_There will be more soon, I promise. _

_REVEIWS WILL BE LUFFED!!!!_


End file.
